POM Truth or Dare around the world!
by Yang and Yin-chan
Summary: Hi guys! Thanks to SOME POKEMON deleted it, I'm doing it again. So, sent in your dares and truths! Spilling the secrets! Watch and learn from the ToDs!
1. Chapter 1

" Hi guys! Welcome back! To the world ToDs! Yin here deleted my ToD that NEARLY got me to sue him but, eh. Why would I do that?" Asked Sneha to the camera. She has a black as night cape, a jewel with A half moon on right and the other half sun on the left. She has a dagger, sytther, and a black shirt with a moon on it, pants are white as snow cover in dark blood. Yin was wearing the same coth, but with fangs and ruby blood splatter over his face, Yang was dressed up as Jirachi, the Pokemon, it tags was replaced with sliver and gold tags. " Soo, I can't remember what the dares was, I only remember Panda's dares... So, TODAY WILL BE A SPOOOKY SHOW!" Sneha shouted, making everyone flinch. " Sneha." Said Txdolly, she was wearing a white dress, white wings, white shirt and skirt, and arrows and a bow. ( I'm typing this on my phone.)

" Anyway, I'm doing this tomarrow on my computer. Saturday, I had to go somewhere, and Sunday. I went to the movie theater." Sneha waved as she spoke.

" See ya suger cubes" She said as she turned off the camera.


	2. Let the spook begin!

**HI GUYS! HI GUYS! I'M A VAMPIRE GRIM REAPER IF YOUR ASKING! GO TO FB TO SEE MY PROFILE AND STUFF!**

**Yin: She on cracked.**

**(Did this while listening to this watch?v=f0WXwmiBCMQ , watch?v=AThGueayrJg , and this watch?v=9Y_7NnmghxQ .)**

"Hi guys!" Greeted Sneha, she was with Chey, and the gang in front of Bran's Castle. They went and sat on chair and a table filled with lemons.

"LEMONS!" Shouted Cave Johnson. Caroline and GLaDOS sighed, (A robotic sigh for GLaDOS.)

" Oh yeah, we got the portal cast with us in... *Checks calendar* 5 chappies!" Said Txdolly.

"5?!" Repeated Wheatly causing a spark in his back. "Ow!"

Chell shook her head, she was reading a book, she didn't notice the sly Yin take the portal gun until Wheatly shouted " BIRD! BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD!"

Wheatly was being chase by a black bat flapping its wings in his face.

Chell snatch her water bottle and flings it at the bat.

" SPAAAAACEEEE!" Yelled Space core.

But instead the bat flew off and smack Wheatly's face.

"OW!"

She winces and quickly search for a first aid kit, she scramble to the kitchen and came back with a box.

"You monster, trying to save the moran?" Said GLaDOS. She has a rabbit hat on with a mustang. (GLaDOS: ... Shut up.)

"Lets get it on. First we got Shadow's dares. Heh, Shadow the hedgehog." Sneha chuckles as Yin rolled his eyes. He opened a glass door scatter with blood and Shadow Knight walks in. He had a black vest with black t-shirt,black pants and black shoes with black disheveled hair with another human wearing the same clothes he's wearing except the vest is cobalt blue, the t-shirt is the color of iron, and cobalt blue shoes with blue hair.

"Okay, I have a truth for Yin and Yang. Do you have sibling fights?" Asked Shadow knight.

"Yes, yes we do." Replied Yang nodding his head.

"We fight. A LOT." Added in Yin. He was watching a rubber duck bobbing his head in the water.

"We fight over a tons of reasons. First I don't have a girlfriend and I was fine with that until Yin started laughing at me. Then I told him I didn't care and he smacked me with his tail, then I try walking away until he threw a water orb at me making me soaking wet making my fierce short angry heat up and I started fighting with him."

"Yeah, you didn't have to bring a bird." Yin shivered after he said it. BIRD. Every Snivy's enemies weakness. Well, not really but for him.

"Sorry." Yang shrugged.

" DON'T SHRUG ME."

"I said sorry."

"THAT IT." Yin threw a anvil at Yang but he swiftly doges it, Yin tackles him and start attack each other.

"Ehehe. Uh, anyway. Ignore them." Txdolly nervously laughed and cleared her throat. "Moving on."

"BLOODY HELL Chell! What was THAT for?!" Said Wheatly.

"I was trying to shoo it!"

"Why couldn't you go closer?!"

"BECAUSE IT WOULD SUCK MY BLOOD!"

"THAT'S WHAT I CALL BLOODY BAT!"

Sneha touch the silky web and spit it at it. The spit wrapped around into a white sticky web. Then slowly opened into a red ruby butterfly. It flutter away.

Fluttershy shivered and couple of sweat dropped to the floor.

"Next! Sneha! Do you hate when Yin hacks into your profile?" Shadow knight asked again.

_CRASH!_ A glass scattered from the door and Sneha came in with bloody hands. (I'm in Kirby form.)_  
_

" HATE IT?! I HATE IT! FU-"

*INTERMISSION!*

*Screen turns static and comes back on*

"ING HATE IT!" She looked around, she was tied to a chair, in front of her was candies in her bucket.

" DON'T YOU ***ING DARE IT MY CANDY ARSHOLES!" She shouted but she shrieked when Yin took her 3 musteers candy.

" DO NOT-!"

_CHUMP!_

__The chocolate was gone in a single bit, it left the chocolaty sweet stains in his hands.

" You little idiot..."

"Um, is it too late to join in?"

"Nope."

"Alright!" Said Flex, he patted his back and sat next to him.

"NOW! *Thunder strikes* The dares!" He cackles and stares a chilly stare at the castes.

"NOW! I DARE THE VILLAINS TO-!"

He was interrupted by Txdolly.

"Hold on. I got a message from Shin the Snivy." She softly spoke.

Yin shrinked when he heard it, but calmly eat the Kit Kat while Sneha struggle to get out.

" To Sneha, tell everyone why in the Wright's and Co-offices that you tried to committed suicide?"

Sneha stopped moving, she has a spooky face.

" I never did that."

*Could be continue... Stay tune*


	3. What happen?

_Continuing from last time…_

_"Alright!" Said Flex, he patted his back and sat next to him._

_"NOW! *Thunder strikes* The dares!" He cackles and stares a chilly stare at the castes._

_"NOW! I DARE THE VILLAINS TO-!"_

_He was interrupted by Txdolly._

_"Hold on. I got a message from Shin the Snivy." She softly spoke._

_Yin shrinked when he heard it, but calmly eat the Kit Kat while Sneha struggle to get out._

_" To Sneha, tell everyone why in the Wright's and Co-offices that you tried to committed suicide?"_

_Sneha stopped moving, she has a spooky face._

_" I never did that." _

*Wright's and Co-offices, November 2, 2012*

" HELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO AND THIS IS JIM JOHNSON AND WE ARE HERE LIVE WITH-"

Click.

_PSSSSSSSSSSH!_

"_I LOVE HAMSTERS!"_

_CLICK!_

_PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSH!_

"Moring news, a godness claim her name is Sneha and is founded hanging herself on a tree. We are here live with her sister nicknamed Latika." The man rise his microphone on a pink puffball Kirby blue feeted brown silky hair with a crown with a heart.

"H-Hi…. M-my big sis h-h-hung h-herself….. She said she f-felt…." Latika stopped, she hanged her head down and sighed. "I… Don't wanna talk…"

Then, it showed a grave on a sunset hill, a ocean, blinking stars and the sun slowly setting down its bright hot rays down entering a deep chilly sleep while the moon does it job.

**R.I.P **

**Sneha *Shows black marks on last and other last name***

**Born on *Shows more black marks on born date*-2012.**

**Element of everything, Element of godness (Based on My little pony, that's her element.).**

"…." Phoenix, Mayla, Pearly, and all his friends sat near a hallow tree, staring at the grave.

"H-How?" Shuddered out Pearls.

Those words were spoken, no one can find the answer to this case. Edgeworth stood up and left without a word. Each and everyone leaved, except Phoenix and Mayla who were shedding tears.

The Six mane brought flowers, Mario bros left a basket of SPAGETIE. Kirby left a bunch of food, Meta knight placed her sword and cape on the ground next to the tomb. Tiff hugged Meta knight as he deeply blush.

Why?

Why she did this?

*Back to the show*

Shadow rises his eyebrow at Sneha. Then turn to the villans.

"I'm not a hedgehog, even thought I look like Shadow in human form. But anyway, if you villans think I'm not scary wait until you see our battle. Then you'll know."

He faced to Sneha who was hopping on her chair. " Although I think something is wrong with her." He focus his eyes on her.

" Sneha, did you really try to do suicide before? And tell the truth."

"…."

"No."

Shadow stared at her. With a icy glare.

"… Half yes and no." She said finally.

(Read my new story, The Life of Sneha childhood.)


	4. No words spoken

…**. I'm sorry reporters… I couldn't help it.**

**I broke the rules.**

**Report me.**

…**. *Sighs and curls up a corner with hot coco***

***Sips***

**Read and review….**

Hi guys! WELCOME BACK TO THE TODS!

Yin: Sneha is in the thanksgiving play. Soo… She's a turkey. AGAIN. It's hilarious!

Yang: It doesn't to me. Last time she fell of the stage, one of the audiences shouted out TURKEY DOWN! TURKEY DOWN!

Yin: It was classic!

Skipper: One of the pilgrams threw a pitchfork at the indians and they started fighting!

Kowaski: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Private: Kowaski, wouldn't it cause a time paradox?

TIME PARADOX?! Impossible. I checked it and they were perfectly fine. Except Jack and Annie burned the Thanksgiving turkey.

Starfire: Can we start?

Shadow & Sam: Yeah! We're getting inpatient.

Sure!

Txdolly: Okay, Continue on Shadow.

Shadow: I dare the villains to battle me!

Savio: Pffht…. I could devour you in a sssecond!

Blowhole: And turn you into dust!

Zim: And- I got nothing. *Shrugs*

I have to get something back from you Zim!

Zim: *Gasp* ACK! YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE! *Hugs it*

NO! I'm after revenge.

Zim: You want revenge over my robot bee?

*Twitches eye* No.

Txdolly: INORE THEM! They have to do nothing with the show! *Drinks water*

Villans: *Gets in fighting stances*

Shadow: *Whispers in Txdolly's ear (?)* Did I forgot to mention they have to fight me in my most evil and crazy state of mind until battle is over?

Txdolly: … *Has a surprise look* Uh, just make sure they come back in one piece.

Yin: *Has wings spread apart, eyes dark red, red aura forms on eyes, wings are black, moon mark is on tail* Lets go.

Scooby: *Pops out of couch* Ruh oh.

Shaggy: You got that like right! Run!

Starfire: Where did they come from?

Villans (Except Yin): *Throwing stuff at Shadow and firing lazors and fighting*

Shadow: Ha! Is that all you can do?

Yin: *Tackles him* Nope!

*Looks up and looks at Yin* Oh sweet nova! He is in his evil mode! Who gave him sugar?

Animals: *Looks at Mort*

Mort: I did! I did! What do I get?

Hans: Ze lemur gets nothing.

Clemson: Lets make sure it doesn't have to do with us.

Chey: KISS! KISS!

Hans: You're a Hanson fan! Quit it!

Chey: Shut up! *Snaps fingers* I can make you fall in love!

Too bad! I made the rules and I'm god!

(Oh yeah, no lesbian couples too.)

Panda: I know!

Chey: *Pouts*

Chey 2: *Pouts too*

Chey 1000: *Pouts*

…. DA FAAAAAAAAWWWWWK?!

Yang: Where did they come from?

Blowhole: *fires lazar while speaking* New invention of mines!

Chey 3: I'll get Crystal!

Chey 1000: You'll be sorry!

Chad: *Hops in* My darlings!

Chey: OH MUFFINS!

Derpy: Where?

Rainbow: Derpy, in the TV please.

Derpy: *Goes through TV*

Skipper: *Nuzzles Marlene*

Marlene: *Blushes*

*Eyes flash green (Green= Thinking/hopeful)* I hope they'll be okay…

Rainbow: *Pats on my back* Of course they'll be fine, they have the skills in them. The have the force- I mean power!

Yin: * thousand of ice pointy shards form behind him and fly toward Shadow*

Shadow: *Doges*

*After 10 hours*

*Snoring*

Starfire: IS IT OVER?

Yin: Yeah, he laying on the floor laughing like a hyena.

Villans: * staring at Shadow*

Shadow: * gets up and his eyes started glowing bright evil red and he let out a crazy laugh that made everyone seem a little frightened while his clothes and hair turned bright evil red and a red aura was surrounding his whole body*

Villans: Oh crap.

*2 hours of Shadow beating the crap out of the villains….*

Villans: *Has broken legs, arms, blood, bruises and cuts*

Shadow: Heroes, have a feast while I sent the villains to the hospital.

Yin: *Looks fine but has blood everywhere*

Yin: Guess I push…. it too much.

Applejack: Ya did. Look what ya got yerself into!

Yin: No need to comment parner,

Applejack: Are ya makin' fun of mah accent?!

(We will be continuing in story mode tomorrow.


	5. In a flash, with a dash I'm not done

"Soo, um. Hi guys." Greeted Sneha.

"Hi. If your asking why are we are being so quiet and haven't written anything. We, are just…. Plain bored." Said Txdolly, who was sharping her katana.

"She, is ready to kill me…" Shuddered Yin, who was tied to a bench.

"Yin had set Gary on fire by the way. Then he setted a bear trap…" Yang said.

"And spilled random chemicals." Finished Starfire.

" Lets continue."

"NOW I MUST RUE THE DAY!" Declared Blowhole.

"What the hell does that mean?" Asked Yin.

"He means he will regret it." Answered Kowaski.

"… That doesn't make any sense."

"Do I have to remind you that you sang in the shower?" Said Sneha rising her right eyebrow.

"Enough of the talk, lets move on."

"Alright, Shadow."

"All of the boys must confess who they love or someone that admires them." Said Shadow.

"Appleduck." Said Yin.

"Marlene." Said Skipper.

"No one." Replied Yin.

"Who admires you Yang?" Asked Sneha.

" No one…. Well…. Kitaki sister big sister Kitsune. She is a Mew by the way, she fooled me and shift shaped into a Snivy!"

"That's because you were dumb enough to fall for her." Retorted Yin.

"Yang Haru Hankui! Yin Kusuno Harkui! If you interact one more time, I will not be please! I will force you to watch Barney the moron all day long!" Warned Sneha.

"Fine!" Then they cross their arms and turn their backs each other.

"Well. Continuing."

"Nobody!" Shouted Hans and Clemson.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yelled Starfire and Chey.

"Sorry. It's the rules." Apologized Sneha.

*One hour of confessing of their crushes and animers.*

"Well, thats all and Flex, chase Yin with your sword Backbiter."

Flex flashed a evil smirk and unsheathed it and starting running after Yin who was flying off.

Shadow laid on the sofa. And drifted off to sleep….

"Poyo?" The curious Kirby watch as he fell asleep.

"Don't mind him." Said Txdolly who was disabling Blowhole's flippers.

"AAAAAAIEEE!" Screeched Blowhole as he wailed.

"Now for our awesome spy….. SAM CARTER12314!" Introduces Txdolly who pointed."

"Hey there kids! Have you seen Swiper? Asked Dora on the TV.

"Oh, my gods. I'm going to kill her. ONE. DAY." Said Sneha.

" God damn you Dora! You son of a blazing! Do you know where the hell is Swiper is?! I gonna kill you because you make people feel like crap! You bastard! Say hi to the Devil when you're in hell!" Shouted Shadow the hedgehog and Yin who were holding turrets.

"Oh. Great." Said Dora.

*BOOOOOM!*

"Hey there Yin and-" Yang stepped in the pile of blood and startled him self.

"What the pignut is this stuff?!"

"It's dora's blood. Don't worry it will come off."

*Tv turns static*

"Yes! They finally killed Dora!" Yelled a girl with Short brown hair, purple sweater, blue jeans, black ballet flats.

"Anyway, the names Sam. Now for my dares." She faced Skipper.

"I dare you to turn into a vampire!"

"How in the heck am I suppose to do that?!" Asked Skipper furiously.

"Oh! That's easy!" She grabbed Draclua and smashed his teeth on his neck (?).

"OW!" they shrieked.

Suddenly Skipper has sharp beak and the flipper are more curly and bat wings.

"… Okay! Science will explain to us all sometime!" Said Kowaski who was reaching a cookie jar and successly grabbing it.

Suddenly, Sneha's eyes turn red.

"Someone. Touch. My cookies!"

She looked at Kowaski and took off chasing him if she had a case of rabies.

"Uhhh…." Said Sam.

"NOW YOU MUST DIE!"

"But how?!" Asked Skipper.

" GO TO THE-"

*Static screen*


	6. A little madness on the loose

*Screens turns back on*

Sneha is shown tied to a chair struggling to murder Kowaski who is still holding the cookie jar.

"Dude! Just give it back!" Yelled Shadow.

"NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER-"

*3 thousand years later…*

"NEVER!" Screeched Kowaski.

"Someone! Get that cookie jar!" Yelled Private. "And hand me winkies!"

" KOWASKI! GIVE IT BACK!" Hollered both Starfire and Sam.

"Never!"

"Fine! Skipper! Now that your a vampire, go to Sierra dessert at high noon!" Commanded Sam.

"No! Not the heat! Erm- not the abandoned hot dessert! I could die!" Said Skipper who was getting sent to the plane.

"See ya." Said Sneha, waving a tissue with her psychic power.

Sam let out a cackle.

" NO! NO! NOT THE DESSERT! IT BURNS!" Screamed a voice.

(*Background* *Laughs* That was priceless really!

Yin: *Sipping tea* Good day isn't it?

Yang: *Sips tea* Indeed.

*SMACK!* Skipper: *face is planted on the window*

Yin: Hehehe, mirrors always work…

Yang: What was that?

Sam: I think someone blew up Skipper!

Rico: Eh? *Whistles and kicks Dynamite away* *Dynamite blows up Private*

Private: Not me! *Coughs and whimpers*

*Pile of ashes comes in*

Ash: I. HATE. ALL. OF. YOU. GUYS.

You can't help it Skipper! It's priceless!

Animals: *Cracks up and laughs*

Marlene: Oh, now my husband is a pile of ash….

Rico: *Hacks up a vacuum and sucks Skipper up* *Swallows vacuum*

Skipper: RICO! Kowaski! Smack the psycho!

Kowaski: *Smacks him*

Rico: Ow…)

"Now! Kowaski! Now for you not letting go the cookies, I dare you to scream to the world that you know Doris make out with Skipper ." Said Sam.

"After I set the kitchen on fire, this happens too?"

"Of course! Now Glorindel and me can't eat!"

Kowaski grumbled and ran out side.

"I will get the camara!" Shouted Yin as he showed the camera of a furious whimpering Kowaski.

*In the A.R.K.* (From Sonic Adventure's 2.)

"*Ahem* I KNOW THAT DORIS MAKE OUT WITH SKIPPER!" Screamed Kowaski from a window.

*In a circus show…*

"How did he know?" Asked a dolphin.

*Back in ARK*

(Yin: *Yelling in a megaphone* I AM A OBLUIS!

Yang: *Yelling in megaphone* I LIKE BANANAS!

Banana: *Yelling in a megaphone* I LIKE CEARAL!

Mort: *Yelling in megaphone* I LIKE THE FEET!

Flex: *Yelling in megaphone* I LIKE SARAH!

I AM- Uhh… *Yells back in megaphone* ALL OF ME!

*In the Central zoo..*

*Dolphin barks can only be heard*

Random man: What the heck did you say?)

"Okay!" Said Sam who was eating a wafter.

"Uh, are you eating that from my wafter collection?" Asked Sneha.

" Oh, yeah. There some left."

"…."

*Earth shakes!*

"*Inhales and gasp* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO! *Earth zooms out*

*In moon*

"Arghasppshgh aheaidha pheays jay jwqa?* (What in the galaxy was that rucked?)" Asked a green alien.

"Mmm, washed peanut butter cotton candy penguins, aweafdsafas EAT mapos!* ( Mmm, washed peanut butter cotton candy penguins, its those DANG humans!)"

"Argplu caswabusqwa?* (Did Garfied get elected?)

"Dashie easdfghassfsats.* (A cat can't be elected!)

*Back in stadio*

"Now how am I suppose to win?" Asked Sneha who was slightly giving up.

"You can alway collect fruits." Said Yin with a snicker.

Txdolly grabbed Yin and started fighting with him.

" YIN! DO NOT INTERACT AT ALL!" she said.

But Yin threw over off into a spike pit.

_CRRRRREESESSSAZHH!_

And her body was motionless.

Then the body popped, then a shadow swooped down and kicked Yin in the chest.

"Remind me that Kim is a ninja." Blurted out Yin.

"Okay, back to the Tods." Said Sneha who was roasting marshmallows.

Yang was snuggling on to a blanket and curled into the flames.

"Okay! Now for Rico to destroy ALL of the monster trucks!" Said Sam who was getting a flamethrower.

" Make sure you drop the bomb! Literally!


End file.
